The Guardian
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Entah kenapa ya ini, ga tahu sebabnya apa kesel banget si Hinata lihat tampang sok belagu Sasuke Uchiha, udah berasa kayak sok ganteng aja. Eh tapi emang ganteng sih, Hinata mengakui. SASUHINA. Akhirnya updet setelah 2 taon :((
1. Chapter 1

Satu bulan sekali di setiap hari minggu, jika mereka tidak ada rencana untuk pergi berlibur ini lah yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Bersih-bersih rumah.

Bukan, bukannya mereka _hanya_ membersihkan rumah hanya jika sempat. Tapi ketahuilah, Sasuke tidak semaniak tetangga rumah rumah mereka, Mr. dan Mr. Ackerman. Tapi, Sasuke lebih sering memanggilnya Rivaille untuk si pendek dan Eren untuk si manis. Tenang saja, ini bukan pula cerita tentang Sasuke yang homo.

Sasuke mempunyai istri yang cantik dan putri yang jutek, seperti dirinya saat kecil.

Ada selembar serbet yang ia pakai untuk melindungi rambutnya dari debu, meniru kebiasaan si pendek atas nasihat si manis. Kedua tangannya di bungkus sapu tangan, ada kain lap, kemoceng, sapu dan ember berisi air tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Terakhir bersih-bersih sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Sebelumnya niat Sasuke begitu lurus dan tidak ingin membuang waktu, satu jam biasanya cukup untuk membersihkan gudang. Sakura sering marah jika ia terlambat makan siang bersama, bisa dibilang hal semacam makan siang bersama adalah jarang mereka lakukan. Ia bekerja, begitu pula istrinya. Anaknya sekolah dan pulang malam karena aktifitas klub atau pergi les.

Tapi tidak kali ini, bahunya yang bidang menabrak sebuah kardus di atas lemari sehingga isinya berjatuhan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, tapi akhirnya pandangannya jatuh ke sebuah lembaran foto yang terselip di sebuah buku berwarna biru langit.

Kepo, Sasuke biasanya cuek. Tapi sekarang ia kepo.

Ia mengambil buku beserta fotonya, ia melihat dua orang berseragam SMA yang tersenyum sambil membawa masing-masing setangkai bunga mawar dan piagam kelulusan yang di pamerkan. Senyuman yang begitu bahagia dari seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedikit dan Hinata tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

 **.;.**

 **.;. The Guardian .;.**

 **.;. Kamiya Chizuru presents .;.**

 **.;. Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga Fanfiction .;.**

 **.;. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto .;.**

 **.;.** _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, AU** _ **, Bullying**_ **,** _ **Plot Twist**_ **.;.**

 **.;.** _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina,** _ **slight**_ **NaruSaku,** _ **slight**_ **Naruhina,** _ **slight**_ **SasuSaku .;.**

.;. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** .;.

 **.;.**

Sasuke walaupun tampan, dia bukan seorang idola di sekolahnya. Ada seseorang yang lebih bersinar dan di perhatikan para gadis, mungkin mereka terlihat bodoh. Tapi tentunya ada alasan kenapa Sasuke terlihat tidak punya penggemar.

"Dia menyeramkan."

"Kasar."

"Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam."

"Berandalan."

"Dia membunuh kakaknya sendiri."

Nah, kan?

Pendapat terakhir adalah karangan Sasuke sendiri agar ia bebas. Tentu Itachi masih hidup, tapi tinggal jauh di Belanda meneruskan kuliah S3, Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Seberapa bodohnya teman-teman sekolahnya? Nama Itachi sempat gempar karena termasuk orang terkenal, dia masuk kuliah di umurnya yang masih 9 tahun. Dan umur 20 tahun akan segera menyandang gelar doctor yang ke tujuh.

Awalnya Sasuke akan mengikuti program aksel dari umurnya yang ke tujuh, tapi Itachi menentang. Ia tidak ingin pengalamannya (atau prestasinya?) di lampaui adiknya. Sang kakak ingin adiknya hidup normal dan hidup berdampingan dengan anak-anak seusianya, Sasuke tentu kesal. Ia ngambek dan tidak mau lagi tidur sekamar dengan anikinya. Tapi ketika Sasuke di takut-takuti akan berkeriput seperti Itachi, akhirnya Sasuke ikhlas dan mau berbaikkan.

Sasuke membenci beberapa hal. Seperti,

badut,

banci,

kecoa,

Dan lebah.

Dulu Sasuke tidak takut dengan mereka semua, karena ia yakin Itachi akan melindunginya seumur hidup.

Tapi ketika sasuke membutuhkannya, _**Itachi menghilang**_.

Itachi berangkat ke Belanda setelah memastikan Sasuke masuk ke SD yang normal.

Si bungsu sangat kehilangan, dan ketika teman-temannya atau bisa dibilang fans-fansnya bertanya dimana kakaknya sekarang, Sasuke kecil hanya menjawab,

" _ **Korosu.**_ "

Begitulah isu kemudian menyebar diantara anak-anak dari ia SD sampai SMA. Orang tua Sasuke terlalu sibuk bekerja mengurus perusahaan Royal estate di luar negeri untuk mengetahui gossip yang berkembang cepat. Sasuke tidak tumbuh menjadi remaja ceria dan punya banyak teman. Justru ia menjadi pemuda yang jarang bicara, berwajah suram (namun tampan), dan di jauhi oleh teman-teman seusianya.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang mendapat predikat Matahari dari Konoha. Ayahnya seorang direktur PLN Konoha juga tidak banyak waktu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga. Naruto adalah orang yang enerjik dan suka berpetualang. Seumuran dengan Itachi, tapi otaknya pas-pasan akhirnya meneruskan sekolah dengan nilai yang apa adanya. Mengenal Itachi dengan baik. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya Itachi masih hidup.

Lalu pacarnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga, pemilik pabrik teh yang terkenal. Tinggal di perkebunan teh yang jauh dari Konoha, Hinatapun tinggal sendiri. Berpacaran dengan Naruto adalah mimpinya sejak kecil. Ia dan Naruto bertemu saat keluarga Naruto berkunjung untuk liburan di sebuah kebun teh. Bisa di tebak, mereka berdua bermain bersama selama seminggu. Hinata yang masih polos, jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan hanya kebahagiaan, cibiran sering di terima Hinata karena bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Naruto.

Terakhir, Sakura Haruno. Ketua OSIS yang di kagumi oleh semua orang, wajahnya cantik dan baik hati. Yah, walaupun sering galak pada saat rapat. Ayahnya seorang pemilik dan dosen di Universitas Negeri Konoha, tidak heran jika ia sangat pintar. Bisa dibilang ia satu-satunya perempuan yang diketahui menyukai Sasuke, dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran karena Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain. Tapi, justru karena itu lah ia makin di benci. Sakura hampir tidak peduli dengan omongan orang lain, ia hanya peduli pada kekasihnya. Oh, tambahan, Naruto juga termasuk yang ia pikirkan karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

 **.;. The Guardian © Kamiya Chizuru .;.**

Touo Gakuen, terletak di distrik Konoha Utara merupakan sekolah biasa tidak terkenal. Prestasinya tidak banyak dan murid biasa saja semangat belajarnya. Dan ketika ada seorang siswi unggulan, dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber piala yang bisa di pajang di ruang kepala sekolah lulus. Para guru sangat sedih dan terpukul jiwanya, tidak ada lagi seorang perempuan manis yang bisa menjawab soal-soal di papan tulis dengan jawaban seratus persen benar.

"Ehehehe sensei, jangan lupa. Kan masih ada Sasuke."

Oh, betul. Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya jenius, tapi pembangkang. Dia sering tidak peduli jika guru menyuruhnya menjawab soal, dia lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu di ipod daripada mendengar guru menerangkan pelajaran. Tapi, selama nilainya selalu di atas 90. Para guru tidak ada yang keberatan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura di kelilingi para guru, padahal upacara perpisahan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Ia kemudian mencari-cari kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga yang katanya akan menunggu dan pulang bersama dari sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya. Hem, tipikal perempuan sekali.

Sasuke duduk tidak jauh keramaian siswa-siswa yang sedang saling memeluk dan menangis, Sasuke bahkan merasa mual ketika perempuan berebut kancing kedua di kemeja putih sang laki-laki idaman. Tidak jarang pemandangan laki-laki yang telah habis kancingnya, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengalami kejadian semacam itu. Bahkan untuk berbicara normal saja tidak ada yang berani.

Kakinya yang panjang santai berselonjor, kemeja putihnya tidak terkancing di bagian atas, khas anak bengal tidak tahu sopan santun. Sepatunya bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan, bosan.

Sasuke terpaksa menuruti Sakura untuk menunggunya dan pulang bersama. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Jemari tangannya memainkan sebatang rokok menyala, bibirnya mengeluarkan asap rokok yang sangat mengganggu.

"Uhuk uhuk," Uchiha bungsu hanya melirik gadis yang terbatuk akibat tiupan asapnya. Sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu, rupanya Hinata sudah duduk di sebelahnya, berjauhan pastinya.

"Kau tahu aku suka merokok saat tidak ada Sakura, pergilah Hyuuga." Nadanya terdengar malas dan ia kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun pasti datang bersama Sakura-san j-jadi –uhuk, uhuk." Hinata terkena serangan kedua.

"Uchiha-san, merokok itu tidak baik."

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan Hyuuga." Sasuke berdiri, Hinata tanpa sadar jadi ikut berdiri. "Walaupun kita sering bersama, tatapi kita jarang berbicara. Dan sejujurnya akupun tidak peduli padamu, atau wajah sok memelasmu. Karena, kita bukan teman Hyuuga, jadi menjauhlah dariku."

Hinata terdiam, dia terkejut. Bukan karena kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke, tetapi –

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara panjang lebar, Uchiha-san." Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Apa itu artinya kau sudah menganggapku, teman?"

Sasuke mendelik jengkel.

"Bodoh."

Bukannya marah atau menangis, Hinata justru tertawa renyah.

Kedua orang berambut hampir sama itu menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Naruto dan Sakura melambaikan tangan agar mereka berdua mendekati mereka.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, pasangan bahagia dan memang membuat iri orang lain.

Sasuke sudah membuang rokoknya, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam celana panjangnya. Sakura dengan manji memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke, bergelayut manja sambil menceritakan banyak hal.

"Aku akan membuat pesta nanti malam. Kau datang?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar mendengar tawaran Sakura, "Tentu saja." Sebenarnya ia hanya asal bicara. Perihal nanti ia akan benar-benar datang atau tidak, itu bukan masalah besar. Ada 1001 alasan yang sudah ia pikirkan.

 **.;. The Guardian © Kamiya Chizuru .;.**

Hinata menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, angin musim semi dibiarkan begitu saja mencium lehernya. Ia tidak sedang pamer, tapi akan repot jika helaian kelopak sakura tersangkut di rambut panjangnya yang hampir menyentuh pantat. Ia pernah mengalaminya tahun lalu, dan butuh waktu setengahnya untuk membersihkan kelopak menyebalkan itu.

Seragam musim semi adalah yang terbaik. Rok lipit hitam, mini dan modis. Kemeja putih kedodoran khas Hinata yang malu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, panjangnya tidak biasa tapi entah kenapa justru itu membuatnya mencolok. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan stlylist asal tapi tidak menimbulkan syahwat yang sudah ia kenakan sejak kelas satu. Ada penghias pita merah tipis ia ikat membentuk pita, warna tersebut adalah tanda jika dia sudah kelas 2 SMA.

.;.

Touou Gakuen, sebuah SMA berisi orang biasa dan orang kaya. Tidak ada perbedaan antara si anak pejabat dan anak penjual sayur di pasar. Semua membaur jadi satu, makanya jangan heran terjadi pembullyan. Tidak seperti orang miskin yang menjadi korban, bahkan orang kaya yang tidak tahu aturan bahkan bisa kena imbasnya, mungkin bisa disebut hukum rimba untuk sebagian orang.

 **Yang terkuat adalah yang menang, uang orang tua mu tidak akan berguna disini.**

Seluruh siswa tahu prinsip tidak tertulis ini, tujuannya hanya mencapai penyetaraan antara si _kecil_ dan si _besar_. Namun ada juga memanfaatkannya demi kesenangan semata, walaupun para guru sudah semampunya mengawasi mereka, tapi para otak muda selalu menemukan celah agar bisa mencapai tujuannya.

.;.

Hinata melihat daftar nama perkelas yang di pasang di papan pengumuman. Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tidak asing lagi bagianya berada di satu kelas yang sama.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sejak kelas satu mereka sekelas, tapi hampir tidak pernah saling bicara. Kalau bukan karena pacar mereka bersahabat mungkin keberadaan Sasuke hanya seperti preman sekolah yang tidak berani ia lihat. Hinata tidak suka mencari perkara, ia suka hidup dengan stabil, lurus dan sesuai rencana.

Kelas 2-2

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah berisi beberapa siswi. Matanya mencari bangku yang masih kosong, matanya normal dan bisa duduk di manapun yang ia suka.

Bangku urutan kedua dari pintu, baris ketiga.

Dengan tenang ia duduk sambil mengamati beberapa siswa yang datang satu persatu, yang ia anggap kenal langsung ia sapa, ada yang menyahut ada yang tidak peduli. Seperti salah seorang yang lewat begitu saja ketika Hinata mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita sekelas."

Ternyata pemuda itu memilih duduk di samping kiri Hinata, dekat dengan tembok dalam sekolah. Sejak kelas satu tempat duduk ini adalah favoritnya, dekat dengan pintu keluar strategis untuk menyendiri.

"Berhentilah bicara denganku, Hyuuga."

Mulut Hinata bergerak aneh, bukan sok imut ia hanya bingung harus berkata apa. Oh ya, tadi pagi ia sempat membeli beberapa permen lollipop. Ia mengambilnya dari dalam tas yang meletakan satu lollipop rasa susu strawberry di meja Sasuke dan satu lainnya dengan rasa susu cokelat ada di tangannya, bersiap ia makan sendiri.

Masih canggung, Sasuke mengambil permen di depannya dan menyimpannya dalam saku. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, tipikal Uchiha.

.;.

Istirahat pertama Hinata habiskan di kantin, salahkan kenapa ia lupa menyiapkan bekal. Ia sendiri bukan bukan berarti tidak punya teman, HInata punya. Tapi mereka hanya ada dua tipe, pertama mereka akan muncul begitu mereka membutuhkan Hinata dan kedua adalah mereka yang melupakan teman lama ketika bertemu dengan teman yang baru.

Bukan masalah besar, ia sudah terbiasa.

Dan ketika kembali ke kelas ia terkejut. Ada banyak sampah dan corat-coret di mejanya. Kakinya perlahan menuju bangku dan mejanya, ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dalam diam dan yang lainnya bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

Hinata mematung, ingin menangis tapi airmatanya tidak mau keluar.

Sasuke yang baru kembali dari toilet sama terkejutnya melihat meja Hinata yang berantakan. Tapi ia termasuk orang yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata. Ia hanya ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

Ini belum jam pulang, tapi Sasuke kan pemuda sibuk. Dia sudah kepalang janji bermain game online bersama teman-teman tidak jelasnya di warnet. Ia pergi begitu saja melewati Hinata dalam diam, tidak peduli.

.;.

.;.

Keep or delete?

Di lanjutkan atau di tamatin?

 _Review_ di persilahkan, _minna_ san

.;.

.;.

A/N :

Disini pake sudut pandang orang ketiga, **serba tahu dan sok tahu**.

Aku bikin keadaan disini _njomplang_.

Jika ada FF yang mirip mungkin karena perasaan kami sama Sasuhina mirip juga.

Yah siapa yang ga galau ketika kapalnya karam.

Tapi bukan karena itu juga.

 **Sasuhina** akan selalu hidup di hati penggemarnya.

Ga ada yang bakalan berubah, semua orang BEBAS berekspresi.

Mungkin FF ini sekitar ada 3 atau 4 _chapter_ dgn kalimat minimal 2k supaya readers juga ga bosen bacanya.

Tambahan _disclaimer_ _**Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, SnK**_ _ **© Hajime Isayama  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke?" Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah suara wanita di depan pintu, ini bukan film horor kok lagian ini masih siang.

Perempuan berambut pinku panjang tergerai tersenyum manis kearahnya, bajunya terusan berwarna putih motif bungan mawar, "Belum selesai?" wangi tubuhnya tercium seharum bunga melati, sekali lagi ini bukan cerita horor.

"Sebentar lagi. Naruto sudah datang?" Sasuke menumpuk buku-buku yang tadi berjatuhan, Sakura hanya membalas dengan gumaman, mata hijaunya melirik foto yang ada diatas meja. Wanita itu tersenyum dan ingatannya masih bisa terbayang dengan jelas.

"Perut Hinata makin besar, aku jadi ingin hamil juga," ia mengelus perutnya iri dengan Hinata yang sedang hamil enam bulan. Sasuke terkekeh, "Wanita hamil itu makin cantik, benar kan Sasuke?"

Sakura membantu mengunci pintu kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, menatap punggung lebar yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Bahkan setelah mereka punya anak, Sasuke yang sekarang tetaplah Sasuke yang dulu.

Sakura meremat tangannya mencoba melampiaskan emosi rasa masa lalu.

 **.**

 **.;.**

 **.;. The Guardian Part 2 .;.**

 **.;. Kamiya Chizuru** _ **presents**_ **.;.**

 **.;. Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga** _ **Fanfiction**_ **.;.**

 **.;. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto .;.**

 **.;.** _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, AU** _ **, Bullying**_ **,** _ **Plot Twist**_ **.;.**

 **.;.** _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina,** _ **slight**_ **NaruSaku,** _ **slight**_ **Naruhina,** _ **slight**_ **SasuSaku .;.**

.;. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** .;.

 **.;.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Hinata masih belum paham jika kondisinya tidak aman. Gangguan minor hanya dianggap ulah jahil teman-temannya yang dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Bersyukur masih minggu-minggu pertama sekolah, belum ada ulangan, kuis ataupun pe er. Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan hampa. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang menjemput kemudian berangkat bersama, tidak ada orang yang ia buatkan bekalnya, tidak ada yang bertengkar di pagi hari gara-gara hal sepele.

Sasuke mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Naruto yang bisa dibilang teman satu-satunya tidak lagi bisa mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke.

Loker sepatu miliknya tepat dibawah kotak sepatu Sasuke tapi hampir tidak pernah mereka bertemu saat pulang ataupun berangkat. Hinata mengambil sepatunya dan memasukkan kakinya tanpa prasangka, emang apa sih yang bisa-

" _Itte_ …"

-paku payung. Hinata mendesah sedih, siapa yang meninggalkan paku payung di sepatunya? Klub mading lupa menaruhnya? Kira-kira begitulah pikiran Hinata. Karena klub yang sering memakai pin up semacam ini hanya klub mading. Dengan hati-hati dan teliti Hinata mengambil satu persatu dan membungkusnya kedalam plastik kecil bekas permen yupi jeruk lalu meletakannya di dinding mading.

Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya mengira Hinata sedang membagi permen gratis, tapi begitu dilihat lebih dekat terlihat pin up warna-warni, bukannya permen yupi.

" _Ohayou_ ~"

Ada beberapa siswa yang sudah berangkat dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. Hinata _positif thingking_ , mungkin tadi suaranya terlalu kecil atau telinga mereka yang sudah tuli sebelum masanya. Ia duduk di kursinya sendiri lalu mengambil _light novel_ Kuroko No Basuke keluaran terbaru, dalam damai dia membaca, sesekali tersenyum simpun membaca kebodohan pasangan Aomine dan Kagami, itu novel BL ternyata.

Duk.

Hinata melirik ke arah samping, sudah ada Sasuke dan sekotak rokok di mejanya. "Apa?" merasa risih telalu diperhatikan perempuan, Sasuke menyalak tanpa perasaan. Ia menggeleng, poninya bergerak kanan kiri, lucu.

"Aku punya permen yupi, Sasuke-kun mau?"

Beruntung _death glare_ Sasuke tidak bisa membunuh orang ataupun menyalakan amaterasu, Hinata mengambil dua permen di sakunya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penikmat gula?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersikap, "Ini rasa jeruk, kok. Ga manis." Dibilang sengaja memang sengaja, siapa tahu begitu Sasuke bakalan suka rasa jeruk jadi kemarin pas pulang sekolah Hinata sempet-sempetin mampir konbini beli sebungkus sedang permen yupi rasa jeruk isi 20 biji yang terbungkus plastik yang lebih kecil.

Bingung menuju galau, Sasuke suka jeruk. Darimana perempuan aneh itu tahu? Sasuke ragu ingin mengambilnya langsung dari tangan Hinata. Tahu kalau Sasuke punya harga diri tinggi, Hinata mengalah dan meletakannya diatas meja Sasuke.

"A-"

" _Douitta_ ," Hinata kembali membaca bukunya, diam-diam perempuan itu tersenyum senang, pagi-pagi sudah terasa segar melihat wajar Sasuke yang sebenarnya tampan tapi sayang dingin, kan ga enak rasanya. Coba kalau Sasuke bisa lebih hangat sedikit, Hinata rela nyolong cabe rawit punya klub kebun dan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke, eh emang Sasuke ini sejenis gorengan?

 **.;. The Guardian © Kamiya Chizuru .;.**

Sasuke menyelesaikan lari keliling lapangan paling awal, tubuhnya mandi keringat dan seragam olahraganya juga basah di beberapa tempat, mengunggu yang lain menyelesaikan tracknya Sasuke duduk selonjor dibawah pohon rindang dan meminum air mineral. Sambil menyeka keringat di sekitar wajahnya, Sasuke melihat perempuan itu duduk disamping guru masih dengan memakai seragamnya –bukan baju olahraga.

Sadar dilihat orang, Hinata tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan dibalas tatapan tajam dan raut wajah tidak peduli. Hinata jadi bingung, dia salah apa sampai Sasuke segalak itu padanya. Apa mungkin permen yupinya tidak enak?

Pelajaran P.E hari ini pun hal tragis menimpanya, seragam bersih habis disetrika semalam tiba-tiba berwarna hitam akibat tumpahan tinta. Sensei hanya tahu Hinata tidak membawa seragam olahraganya karena lupa dan sebagai hukuman Hinata harus mengumpulkan essay dengan tema 'Kebun Ku'. Sebagai Hyuuga, pandangan terhadap Hinata tidak jauh-jauh dari kebun teh berpuluh-puluh hektar.

Seakan dewa keberuntungaanya sedang cuti hari ini, ketika pulangpun sepatu Hinata entah hilang kemana. Ia sudah mencarinya hingga sekolah sepi , jam lima lebih dua puluh Hinata pulang dengan sepatu kelas. Nanti bisa dia cuci kalau kotor, untung ada sepatu cadangan juga di rumah.

Naruto belum menghubunginya hari ini, katanya laki-laki itu sedang MOS di kampus dan bakal jarang menghubungi Hinata sementara waktu. Sebagai pacar yang baik, Hinata sih iya-iya saja.

"Kenapa sepatumu?"

Ia berjengit mendengar suara rendah dibelakangnya, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

" _Ettou_ , tidak apa-apa hanya lupa… ganti sepatu tadi, hehehe." Hinata berusaha ceria atau bisa dibilang bertingkah bodoh.

Sasuke menyesal sudah peduli, orang bodoh macam Hinata hanya membuang tenaganya sia-sia, bahkan hanya untuk menyapa dan bertanya. Dia berjalan mendahului Hinata tanpa pamit ataupun sekedar melambaikan tangan, Sasuke berbelok ke arah kompleks rumahnya.

.;.

Beberapa hari setelahnya adalah hari tenang bagi Hinata, tidak ada gangguan yang membuatnya susah. Malang tidak dapat di tolak, tadi pagi sudah lupa minum susu cokelat dan sekarang di sepatunya ada yang bergerak-gerak.

Kebetulan, ini sungguh kebetulan Sasuke berangkat lebih pagi dan bertemu dengan Hinata di loker sepatu. Laki-laki itu hanya menunggu Hinata selesai mengambil sepatunya, memasangnya lalu pergi. Tapi yang ia lihat justru wajah pucat dan bibir yang bergetar, lokernya sudah terbuka dari tadi tapi tidak juga mengambil sepatunya.

"Hei cepatlah," Suara rendah Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata, wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Kyaaa!"

Brugh!

Kaget.

Sasuke kaget tiba-tiba diterjang perempuan selain Sakura, berbeda dengan pacarnya gadis ini punya sesuatu yang lebih mengganjal di bagian dada, sial. Sasuke blushing ditempeli benda aduhai itu.

"Hiks, takut… menjijikan… hiks." Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di pelukan errr Sasuke.

Mata oniks itu paham setelah melihat kodok hijau meloncat keluar dari sepatu Hinata, rupanya dia ini takut dengan kodok. Pasrah menjadi sandaran atau bahkan lap ingus Hinata, Sasuke masih belum mau bergerak. Dia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu sampai dia tenang dan pergi dari tubuhnya, beberapa siswa yang lewat ikut-ikut diam, lebih tepatnya penasaran. Tapi ada juga yang diam-diam mengambil foto mereka sambil cekikikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian si bodoh sadar dengan posisinya, " _Go-go-go-gomeeeeennnnnn yooo_ ….."

Astaga, Sasuke menepuk jidat.

Kenapa juga harus menangis sih?

"Huwaaaaa….. huwaaaaaa uhuhuhuhu huuuu srrrooott huhuhuhu srooott… _gomeeennnn_ …"

Lihat tampangnya, airmata yang tumpah, ingus yang menjijikan dan bibir yang bergetar. Tanpa menambahkan perasaan cinta, Sasuke tahu wajah seperti ini cukup menggoda,

Untuk lebih dibuat menangis,

Lebih keras lagi.

Ini di sekolah, Sasuke menampar dirinya sendiri di dalam hati dan dia sudah punya pacar! Kalau dia memang ingin dia bisa memintanya pada Sakura. Tapi, semesum apapun Sasuke yang kadang hobi nonton bokepnya kambuh, tapi belum sekalipun pernah mengajak pacarnya berbuat yang di larang agama. Sasuke masih bisa memikirkan resiko kalau-kalau menghamili anak orang padahal dirinya belum mampu secara materi, ck ck ck dewasa sekali si bungsu ini.

Tetapi rasa-rasanya si Hinata ini adalah godaan terbesar 'adik'nya.

Rumput tetangga emang lebih hijau bung!

Selesai menangis dibarengi bel masuk yang berbunyi, Sasuke entah mengapa mengantar Hinata ke UKS agar dia lebih tenang akibat seekor kodok kurang ajar nongkrong di sepatunya. Hinata pun masih enggan memakai sepatunya.

"Pakai sepatuku, ukuran kita sama." Sasuke mencopot sepatunya dan dipakaikan untuk Hinata, dia sendiri memakai sepatu bekas kodok.

"Un, _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Mereka berduapun ke kelas bersama-sama.

 **.;. The Guardian © Kamiya Chizuru .;.**

Sabtu sore, setelah beberapa kali ada halangan Naruto akhirnya ada waktu berkencan dengan pacar dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Di sebuah _family restaurant,_ dua parfait coklat dan jeruk ada di depan Hinata dan Naruto, segelas es kopi di depan Sakura dan secangkir espresso dinikmati oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Woah menyenangkan sekali, banyak orang dari luar kota. Ada juga dosen _rapper_ lho." Rame, kalau ada Naruto pasti rame. Sakura ikut tertawa dan ikut membanggakan teman-teman kuliahnya juga dan menganggap mata kuliah semester satu terlalu mudah baginya, tidak heran Sakura kan jenius.

Hinata menyendok parfait jeruknya sambil tersenyum menanggapi ocehan duo NaruSaku sambil di selingi jitakan karena Naruto memuji kakak kelas yang cantik-cantik, diteriaki bodoh karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Yang di sebut namanya hanya tertawa renyah dan memaklumi kalau Naruto orang yang supel dan ceplas-ceplos, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya menatap ke luar menoleh kearah Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, "Hn?"

"Mau coba?" Sesendok eskrim dan bulir jeruk ada dihadapannya, Sasuke tergoda.

"Hn." Tak acuh memang sudah menjadi sifat Sasuke, dengan tenang dia menerima –memakan eskrim yang Hinata tawarkan. Ia tersenyum Sasuke sudah tidak cuek padanya, padahal dia juga sudah menyiapkan mental kalau-kalau Sasuke justru membentaknya.

Sakura terdiam, baru kali ini sepanjang mereka berpacaran Sasukenya menunjukkan eskpresi tanpa pertahanan, terlihat lebih lepas dan nyaman. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini? Berbeda dengan Naruto yang pura-pura tidak melihat, tangannya dibawah meja menggenggam tangan Sakura mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketabahan.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu terhenti disebuah area perumahan, disebuah rumah bernomer 7 bercat hijau dan kuning mirip eskrim melon campur lemon.

"Apa kau curiga mereka selingkuh di belakang kita?"

"Entah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir Hinata tipe orang yang seperti itu."

"Tapi sejak kapan mereka dekat?"

Naruto mencoba berpikir dan akhirnya tidak mengingat sedikitpun kedekatan mereka saat masih di SMA. "Entahlah Sakura-chan." Mereka masih diam, Sakura belum mau turun dan masuk kedalam rumah begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka lebih lama.

Ia terbiasana naik kereta kemana-mana, tahu pacarnya selalu sibuk entah dengan urusan apa, Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh pulang sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak sendiri sekarang walaupun berjauhan, ada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar sambil menyumpalkan _earphone_ di kedua kupingnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang Hinata tahu dia diikuti, tapi tidak ingin sok bawa perasaan. Dia hanya menganggap kebetulan orang itu ada urusan di sekitar rumahnya. Sampai ia berhenti di depan rumah dan laki-laki itupun berhenti tidak jauh darinya.

" _Oyasumi_."

"Hn."

 **.;. The Guardian © Kamiya Chizuru .;.**

Tepatnya kapan ketika mereka mulai berbagi bekal, berada dalam satu kelompok praktikum dan olahraga hingga pulang bersama. Tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang ingat, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Kabar keretakan hubungan Hinata dan Naruto beredar luas sejak kedekatan mereka. Tidak ada yang keberatan melihat keduanya sering terlihat berdua. _Bullying_ terhenti sementara waktu, Hinata lega ia tidak harus bermasalah lagi dengan sepatu.

Hinata ataupun Sasuke tidak sadar jika cinta itu datang karena terbiasa.

Terbiasa diabaikan pacarnya,

Terbiasa sendirian sama dengan jomblo pada umumnya.

"Sakura? Eum mungkin sekitar dua minggu kami tidak bertemu."

Mereka ada di taman belakang sekolah yang penuh pohon rindang, tempat favorit tidur siang atau cuman mengisi waktu luang –ketika kebanyakan siswa belajar ada beberapa pemalas yang lebih suka bermain layang-layang.

Hinata tidak membolos, Sasuke juga sudah mengurangi kebiasaannya dan berubah menjadi murid polos. Mereka berdua selesai makan siang, dessert Hinata beruba puding belang dan Sasuke lebih suka merokok dekat ilalang.

Ia sedikit frustasi, Naruto susah dihubungi, kotak emailnya sepi. Sebulan sudah Naruto beralasan sibuk kuliah, acara klub peneliti sawah hingga belalang sembah, Hinata baru tahu jika pacarnya banyak ulah. Seperti kebanyakan pacar, Hinata hanya ingin waktu Naruto barang _seventar_.

"Kau bisa kerumahnya kan, kalau kangen?" Sasuke menginjak putung rokoknya sampai benar-benar padam. Hinata belum selesai melamun, belum bisa menangkap ucapan Sasuke dengan betul.

"Aku tidak terbiasa… ke tempat laki-laki." Laki-laki disitu mendesah maklum.

"Aku antar." Lagian tempat Naruto lumayan dekat dengan tempat Sakura, sekalian saja. Kemarin si pinku berlabel siswa teladan _request_ kue pancong deket sekolah, sekalian dibawain biar dikata pacar yang baik. Sasuke selalu sadar kok kalau dia sering ga meratiin Sakura secara mesra.

Apalah Sasuke, belum punya pengalaman, nama _Romantis_ tidak tercantum di akte kelahiran.

.

Naruto memilih tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya, begitu pula Sakura. Bukannya ngekos biar banyak temannya mereka justru ngontrak rumah biar ga terganggu belajarnya. Orang tua sih iya-iya aja, toh duit juga ada. Mereka sudah dewasa, kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tua mereka menyukai keduanya bersama-sama dengan arti yang berbeda-beda, syarat letak tempat yang dekat satu sama lain harus ada tanpa tolakkan. Naruto ataupun Sakura beruntung, keduanya menemukan tempat kontrakan yang hanya berjarak lima meter satu sama lain.

Sasuke pernah ke tempat Sakura, belajar judulnya tapi malah berakhir main PS. Tidak ada ciuman, pelukan atau anu-anuan. Sasuke bagai aseksual tanpa pernah berpikir kotor dengan Sakura sebagai tokoh utama.

Sekantong kue lapis lengkap dengan arem-arem isi ayam dibawa Hinata, niatnya sekalian aja dia bawa buat Naruto. Karena tadi kue pancongnya habis, Sasuke batal membawa apa-apa. Yasudah, bukan rejeki Sakura.

Sasuke menekan bel berkali-kali tapi tepat tidak nampak batang hidung Naruto. Mencoba membuka pintu, siapa tahu tidak terkunci. Dan ternyata pintu langsung terbuka pada tekanan pertama, mereka berdua perpandangan mengirim sinyal tanpa suara.

" _Masuk?"_

" _Aku takut."_

" _Takut kenapa?"_

" _Ntar dikira maling."_

" _Maling masa ganteng?"_ _Buk_! Hinata menabok bahu Sasuke, ia merona. Sasuke narsis itu lain cerita, setelah mengenal beberapa lama ternyata Sasuke lumayan pede juga dengan tampangnya. Waow Hinata terkejut saat itu.

Akhirnya keduanya masuk setelah Hinata menggumamkan kata permisi perlahan-lahan. Sasuke mah cuek, nyelonong begitu masuk ke kamar Naruto yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk, Hinata diam setelah Sasuke memberi isyarat _tetap disini biar Naruto ku panggilkan._

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka sedikit, Sasuke mendorongnya pelan. Ia terdiam, mematung tanpa ungkapan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Hinata langsung menyusul Sasuke ingin tahu kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat kaku.

"Sasuke… kun?" Hinata mencolek Sasuke kemudian ikut mengintip kedalam kamar.

Suara desahan terdengar merdu, decitan ranjang terhenti pada kondisi ambigu, "Ah, Narutoohh kenapa berhen…. ti?"

Hening.

"Hinata?"

"Heh? Sasuke?"

" _Omae_ …"

.;.

.;.

Tibici

.;.

Thanks to : sasuhinagaalover, hwang ahbo, aindri961, line-chan shl, fleur choi, ucsahyhi, nonono,sandara, ashura darkname, chintyarosita, rahmi, hanhuw, yuka, sasuhina, bettyarinda c. b, pinky lav145. **Karena umumnya pada bilang lanjut, ya ini yah lanjutannya. Kalaupun ada yang mau komen panjang juga ga masalah kok saya suka bacanya, yang ga bisa ngereview ga perlu les tambahan kalau mau ngeriview, cukup sediain keikhlasan aja buat ngeklik tombol review dan utarakan apa yang anda pikirkan? Kalau speechless? Makasih udah mau baca.**

A/N Hai hallo, domo minna-san~~~ **genki**? Ah akhirnya lanjut juga ya…. Saya mengakui ff ini banyak _kurangnya_ , typonya, gajenya atau mungkin banyak kalimat tidak pas di penempatannya, saya akui itu ada yang **sengaja** dan tidak disengaja. Nulis bukan perkara sempat tidak sempat kalau saya bilang. Maaf kalau ada yang nungguin. Ini spesial ga pake telor karena ayamnya pada makan pil kb. Nah, **REVIEW/SARAN/KRITIK/PERTANYAAN** dipersilahkan.

Arigatou.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

08 September 2015, 02:57 PM, 9 **pages** , 2498 words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wajib baca paragraf ini kalau kemaren kalian ngereview ._.v**

Sumimaseeeen! Kalau bahasa yang aku pake emang agak aneh, **weird** , gaje dan sebangsanya. Mungkin udah bisa dibilang ciri khas atau sekedar pingin tampil **beda** dengan ff lain _tehee_ , entah ada yg sadar apa engga, aku nyoba pake _pun_ juga di **part 2** , sekedar ingin coba2. Cuman mengingatkan ini ff sedikit plot twist (aku ga yakin bikin plot twist, krn itu termasuk hal yang sulit) alur bisa berubah seiring kondisi dan mood _behahaha_. _**Patern**_ yang aku (semoga ga ada yang ngerancu yah) paragraf awal ketika masuk ke cerita adalah masa kini. Dan setelah keterangan judul adalah masa lalu. Aku nyoba tetep pake _patern_ ini sampai ff ini selesai. Jujur, aku ga _pede_ sama ff ini (dan semua ff yang aku buat) terima kasih mau tetep ngebaca, silent reader, aktif reader terima kasih atas dukungan kalian yang nampak ataupun tidak nampak.

 **Thanks to :**

 **Guest, vampire uchiha, cintya . cleadizzlibratheea, reika, nanydacosta, scarlett, Nurul851, Cahya Uchiha, lovely sasuhina, DMalf79, Furi Tsukuyo, pinky lav145, aindri961, hinahime7, Miss Lily Lavender, Ozellie Ozel, heirahime, dee.**

.;.

Sasuke masuk ke dapur, meneteskan sabun cuci tangan dan membasuhnya dengan air sekaligus cuci muka pake produk perawatan wajah, biar ga jerawatan. Dari kaca yang terpasang didepannya ia bisa melihat Naruto yang memangku Himawari, Boruto dan Sarada yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius. Ck, anak SMP jaman sekarang emang mikirin apaan sih sok serius begitu, Sarada berkali-kali membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Hinata sedang duduk sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar, hamil anak ketiga dirasa lebih santai, terpancar jelas dari ekspresi ayu wajahnya. Sakura telaten memindahkan makanan yang sepertinya ia buat sendiri kesebuah piring dan mangkuk lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

"Sarada, bantu Hinata-chan mengambil nasi ya." Sarada mendengus sebal obrolannya diganggu tapi tetap menurut. Ia mengambil 8 mangkuk nasi dari rak piring dan membaginya satu persatu, Sasuke yang merasa sudah bersih dari debu mencium kening istrinya yang disambut _koor_ mengejek dari tamu-tamunya, Sasuke nyengir santai dan duduk di kursinya.

" _Are_ , kenapa delapan?"

"Pacal Salada mau datang, **Ayah**." Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban putrinya.

"Pacar?" Sasuke bingung, anak semata wayangnya ini belum pernah cerita apa-apa soal 'pacarnya'.

"Iya, emang kenapa **Pap**? Ga boleh?" tuh kan judes persis ibunya.

" _Iye, Betsuni_. Memang siapa pacar kamu?"

Sarada mengambil nasi segunung untuk **ayah** nya,

" _Konnichiwa_ …"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam masuk – _nyelonong_ begitu saja tanpa sungkan.

Melihat sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya Sasuke terkejut dengan tidak elit. "HAAAAH?"

" _Konnichiwa_ ," Hinata tersenyum membalas sapaan **calon menantunya.**

 **.**

 **.;.**

 **The Guardian Part 3**

 **Kamiya Chizuru** _ **presents**_

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga** _ **Fanfiction**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, AU** _ **, Bullying**_ **,** _ **PLOT TWIST**_ **, sedikit humor biar lebih santai lah jangan tegang-tegang banget bacanya.**

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina,** _ **slight**_ **NaruSaku, Naruhina, SasuSaku.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.;.

.

Sakura terdiam, matanya horor melihat dua orang yang paling tidak diharapkan datang pada saat-saat seperti ini. Gemetar tangan Naruto menutup risulting baju Sakura, tenggorokkannya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, koin seratus yen dan balsam ditunjukkan kepada dua orang yang kemungkinan masih salah paham –mungkin readernya juga udah terlanjur mikir ngeres?

Bukannya marah, banting pintu atau menyalakan api amaterasu, Sasuke hanya keluar dari tkp sambil menarik tangan Hinata, agar gadis itu juga mengikuti dirinya.

"Duduk, aku ambilin minum." Sasuke menyuruh Hinata duduk di ruang tamu, rumah Naruto sudah dianggap rumahnya sendiri karena dia juga sudah berkali-kali menginap disini. Di kulkas ada beberapa kaleng teh oolong, ia mengambil empat kaleng dan piring kosong di rak piring.

Sampai di ruang tamu sudah ada Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya, "Ne, Hinata. Sakura masuk angin makanya dia minta dikerok, kamu percaya kan?" pacarnya ini rupanya masih bingung dan belum sanggup berkata apa-apa. Kedatangan Sasuke menjadi pelarian mata Hinata, tatapan minta tolong 'aku harus bagaimana', Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Bukan sekali ini aku melihatnya, jangan khawatir Hinata. Ya kan, Sakura?" gadis pinku itu mengangguk. "Mungkin karena sering pulang malam makanya jadi masuk angin. Mahasiswa kan sibuk." Sakura agak tersindir mendengarnya 'sibuk', ya dia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, menelfon Sasukepun tidak sesering ketika mereka masih di satu SMA yang sama.

"Eum, tenang saja Hinata, hahaha kami ga ngelakuin apa-apa kok, hahaha." Sakura tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya.

Meski diawali dengan ketegangan, akhirnya mereka berempat bisa ngobrol kembali seperti biasa. Hikmah dari kejadian tadi adalah, Naruto mau menjemput Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti dulu walaupun artinya dia harus bangun dua jam lebih pagi.

Agak takut juga si Naruto ini diputusin Hinata.

Dan untuk Sasuke, karena dia juga tidak hobi menuntut. Tidak ada apapun yang dilakukan Sakura agar meraih kembali kepercayaan Sasuke kepadanya, sikap Sasuke yang terlalu easy going seperti ini membuatnya agak was-was juga.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau malam ini menginap di rumahku?" Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke manja, berharap untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke agar mau menginap di rumahnya dan melakukan yah kau tahu lah, semua pasangan melakukannya! Apalagi usia pacaran mereka yang sudah lumayan lama, kalau Naruto dan Hinata sih dijamin belum ngelakuin juga tapi sebodo amat, yang penting kan Sasuke!

"Eum, _warui_. Aku udah janji ke tempat Karin."

"Hah? Untuk apa kau ke tempat Karin?" Naruto agak terkejut dengar nama sepupunya disebut-sebut.

"Beli obat." Ah benar juga, sepupu dari Ibu Naruto itu kan punya toko obat herbal terkenal sampai punya klinik segala.

"Obat apa?" Hinata kepo.

"Kamu masih suka sesak nafas?" Sasuke meringis tangannya diremas Sakura.

"Buat persediaan aja." Hobi merokok Sasuke memang makin parah, ditambah tidak ada lagi Sakura yang memarahinya kalau sedang merokok di sekolah. Hinata sering menasehati Sasuke macam-macam tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu, masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Beda sama Sakura yang biasanya bonus bogeman kalau Sasuke membandel, atau menangis karena Sasuke sering diem-diem ngerokok dibelakanganya.

Tahu efek rokoknya makin parah ke paru-paru Sasuke, Hinata berjanji dalam hati agar bisa menghentikan kebiasaan rokok si pantat ayam ini. Ia tidak mau melihat orang yang penting baginya mati konyol atau mati lima menit lebih cepat gara-gara barang laknak kaya nikotin.

 **.;. The Guardian © Kamiya Chizuru .;.**

Ini semua gara-gara Naruto!

Ya pacarnya itu mengantarnya ke sekolah tepat saat pintu gerbang ditutup, para guru pura-pura tuli saat Hinata berteriak minta pengampunan. Tidak ada bedanya, Naruto juga langsung tancap gas karena ia ada kuliah pagi, ukh, sebentar lagi Hinata pasti menangis. Ini kali pertama dia terlambat ke sekolah, jangan-jangan nanti pihak sekolah menelfon orang tuanya di desa lalu mereka marah dan memaksa Hinata pindah sekolah. Oh, Hinata tidak mau terpisah dengan kekasih tercinta.

Sasuke santai saja tahu gerbangnya di tutup, bukan perkara yang sulit untuk memanjat gerbang sekolah yang tingginya tidak seberapa.

Mungkin karena ga biasa juga sih, Sasuke baru sadar ada sosok lain selain dirinya yang terlambat saat dia baru saja turun dari atas gerbang. Benar saja, itu Hinata dengan model rambut diikat dua dan mata berair –menangis.

"Sasuke-kuuunn~~"

" _Nani shitan da?"_

"Bukain pintu," _sobs_.

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kiri, "Ada pintu terbuka disitu, ga lihat?" Ah, bener juga kenapa lupa. Pantesan gurunya pada budek dipanggilin berkali-kali.

"Terus kenapa tadi kamu sampai lompat gerbang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hng? Biar keren."

Entah kenapa ya ini, ga tahu sebabnya apa kesel banget si Hinata lihat tampang sok belagu Sasuke Uchiha, udah berasa kayak sok ganteng aja. Eh tapi emang ganteng sih, Hinata mengakui.

.

Hinata menarik kembali kata 'tenang' yang sempat ia gumamkan ketika masuk sekolah, pembully-an yang sempat terhenti beberapa hari kini berlangsung lagi. Sebuah kertas ia temukan tertempel di mejanya, tas miliknya sudah raib entah kemana.

Di kertas itu tertulis Hinata harus ke lab biologi jika ingin mengetahui dimana tasnya berada, setelah ia tiba di sana ternyata ada sebuah kertas yang tertempel di papan tulis, yang meminta gadis itu untuk lari sebanyak tiga kali bolak balik dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1.

Tiba di lantai satu ia menemukan kertas lagi di jendela, padahal sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada.

Perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam mengantar tubuh lelahnya ke kolam renang yang ada gedung sebelah yang biasa digunakan untuk ekskul.

Rambut panjang terurainya berkibar-kibar oleh angin sore, senja menjadi saksi kesedihannya kala itu. Tas beserta isinya jatuh tercecer di atas air. Buku paket, buku tulis, permen dan tempat pensil –berserta isinya melambai-lambai meminta pertolongan dari si empunya.

Dari semua kejadian, inilah yang paling keterlaluan bejadnya.

' _Besok ulangan matematika.'_

' _Tugas bahasa inggris dikumpul besok.'_

' _Buku perpustakaannya harus dikembalikan.'_

Kalau bisa ia mau saja menceburkan diri mengambil satu persatu barang miliknya, tapi apa mau dikata, lututnya sudah lemas duluan. Untuk menangis saja rasanya tak sanggup. Hinata tak habis pikir mengapa mereka tega mengerjainya terus-terusan.

" _Hidoi na…_ "

Perempuan yang tengah galau itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang sosok manusia yang entah dari mana rimbanya tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya yang tengah terduduk tak bertenaga.

"Sa… suke… kun..?"

"Hn."

Tanpa sopan, airmata yang sedari ditahannya menetes, jatuh tanpa malu di depan seorang Sasuke. Bahkan ia terisak karena menahan sesak di dadanya.

Jika ia adalah si pantat ayam sebelumnya, ia tak akan peduli, bisa saja ia langsung pergi tanpa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan gadis itu. Tapi kini? Mengapa kakinya melangkah sendiri? Mengapa otaknya tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya?

 _Byuuuurr_

"Sasuke-kun!" Kedua mata bulannya melebar melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini, terharu? Pasti. Orang yang biasanya cuek dan jutek, sekarang dengan suka rela turun menyeburkan dirinya, membiarkan dirinya basah demi mengambil tas dan buku-buku miliknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia naik kembali, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup kecuali rambut pantat ayam yang masih kokoh melawan gravitasi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Ini." Sasuke tak menyerahkan benda-benda itu dengan lembut. Ia bahkan melemparkan di depan Hinata dan tanpa malu melepaskan atasannya di depan mata Hinata.

Hei, gadis indigo itu bahkan belum pernah melihat Naruto telanjang dada seperti itu. Wajahnya sukes merona saat melihat otot tipis, kulit putih Sasuke dalam jarak dekat.

Ganteng.

Sadar dipandangi oleh lawan jenisnya, Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil memandang si tersangka. "Heh~ Naksir?" Seringaian terpatri di bibirnya.

" _Mou~ Sasuke no baka!"_ Hinata langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya yang juga memerah.

Alih-alih merasa malu, Sasuke justru tertawa sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, berniat menggoda gadis itu lebih jauh. Tawa yang natural bisa Sasuke berikan pada gadis itu, tawa yang bahkan ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir melakukannya. Bersama dengan Hinata terkadang membuatnya kesal tapi juga mengingatkannya pada Kakaknya, ketika mereka masih bisa tertawa bersama.

Nyaman.

Mungkin karena mereka hanyalah teman.

Teman tapi mesra?

.;.

.;.

"Entah benar atau tidak, tapi menurutku, mereka melakukannya karena kau adalah pacar Naruto." Hinata memegang erat kaleng ocha yang tersimpang di tangannya, mendengarkan baik-baik kesimpulan dari Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya, di sebuah taman, tanpa atasan, malam-malam.

Sasuke santai saja meski keadaannya menggoda birahi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mau menanggung resiko masuk angin jika memakai bajunya yang basah.

"Jadi… Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus memberitahunya pada-" Raven mengangkat kaleng kopinya tepat di bibir Hinata, akan terlihat seperti Hinata sedang berciuman dengan kaleng hangat itu beberapa detika sebelum Sasuke sadar dengan kelakukannya sendiri dan menariknya kembali dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ada dua pilihan," likuid hitam menuruni kerongkongannya yang tidak haus. "Putuskan Naruto atau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku."

.;.

.;.

.;.

 _Praang!_

Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugasnya ketika sikunya tak sengaja menyenggol pigura fotonya dan Sasuke, benda itu jatuh, kacanya pecah berserakan. Gadis bersurai pink itu bangkit dari duduknya memungkin foto itu, manik emerald memandang nanar kedua sosok dalam foto itu.

Foto itu diambil ketika festival musim panas ketika ia kelas dua. Ia, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto berfoto bersama dengan latar belakang kembang api. Sakura sengaja menekuk foto itu agar terlihat seperti ia berfoto berdua saja dengan kekasihnya, namun nyatanya tidak.

Ekspresi dua orang bersurai gelap itu mengingatkannya lagi dengan kejadian di Café, yang membuatnya merasa sakit.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Sakura-chan, ramennya sudah jadi." Rambut durian muncul dari sela pintu yang terbuka, "ayo makan dulu." Pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar. Sakura tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, ia menyimpang foto itu di sela buku diktat, kacamata minus yang dipakainya dilepas dan di taruh di atas meja.

"Kau pakai telurnya tidak?" Pintu kamar ditutup.

Naruto mengekori si pemilik rumah. "Pakai kok, aku buat teh juga. Jangan belajar terus, matamu bengkak tahu." Ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi mata indah mata sahabat kecil yang pernah ia sukai dulu. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura, "nani?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menyisipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, bagi Naruto gerakkan sederhana begitu terlihat manis sekali. "Aku lapar, hahaha." Ucap Sakura setengah berlari ke arah dapur menemui makan malamnya, walaupun hanya semangkuk ramen instan, perhatian Naruto yang kecil begini sering mengalahkan eksistensi Sasuke yang sangat ia sukai.

Ia suka Sasuke, tapi kalau terus dimanja Naruto, mungkin saja ia bisa goyah.

.;.

.;.

.;.

"Putus dengan Naruto-kun?!" Enak saja, perjuangan mendapatkan keturunan Namikaze Minato itu berat, mana rela putus begitu saja? Padahal Hinata belum merasakan _ena-ena_ dengan Naruto, "J-Jangan membuatku memilih hal yang tidak masuk akal!" Pekiknya.

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih berpacaran denganku, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

.;.

.;.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

A/N : Hai, teman-teman~ Setelah dua tahun, akhirnya ada lanjutannya wkwkwkwk gomenasaaaaaaaaaaiiii aku hiatus, dan terlalu sibuk main RP, ehe.

Btw, settingnya ku perjelas lagi ya.

Sasuke dan Hinata itu adek kelas Naruto dan Sakura. SasuHina masih SMA, sementara NaruSaku udah kuliah (baru masuk), dan soal siapa nikah sama siapa, jawabannya nanti di ending ya, hahaha ga seru dong kalo dikasih tau sekarang lol

Okeh, boleh ga minta ripiyu-nya?

.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

04 July 2017, 09:02 PM, 9 **pages** , 2200 words.


End file.
